Salah Paham, Salah Sangka, Gagal Paham
by Anna-tachi Team
Summary: Karena salah paham bisa menyebabkan salah sangka dan menjadi gagal paham.


=oOo=

Koridor salah satu gedung di SMU Rakuzan hari itu begitu ramai, suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa terdengar di hampir seluruh penjuru gedung. Suara riuh rendah percakapan siswa dan siswi juga terdengar di sana-sini.

Akashi Seijuuro terlihat berjalan agak tergesa menuruni tangga, dia terlihat menghindari beberapa siswa dengan cukup lihai, namun agak berbahaya, karena dia bisa saja jatuh jika salah menghindar. Langkahnya yang agak tergesa itu diperlambat ketika dia menemukan beberapa anak tangga yang tersisa untuk dilewati, sebelum akhirnya langkahnya benar-benar melambat. Namun tiba-tiba, sekumpulan siswi terlihat berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat, dan salah satu diantara mereka yang bertubuh agak berisi menabrak bahunya dari belakang, sukses membuatnya terjungkal dan berakhir dengan jatuh dari 20 anak tangga.

=oOo=

Anna-tachi present:

 **Salah Paham, Salah Sangka, Gagal Paham**

Friendship, Romance, Humor gagal.

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

=oOo=

Panas. Hari ini Kyoto sangat panas. Panasnya hampir menyamai kobaran api dari Ryujin Jakka dari fandom sebelah. Hari ini panas. Bena-benar panas, padahal sekarang masih musim semi. Rasanya matahari seperti tertawa nakal di atas kepala, kemudian menyeringai kejam dan seolah mengatakan, "Rasakan panasku."

Hiperbola memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan para muda-mudi anggota Training Camp gabungan yang kini sedang selonjoran di salah satu lapangan outdoor milik SMU Rakuzan. Persis seperti ikan asin yang dijemur. Tapi bedanya, mereka hidup dan tidak megap-megap seperti ikan yang baru diangkat dari air dan ditaburi garam. Ah... Lupakan kalimat tadi.

Sebut saja, SMU Rakuzan mempunyai 1 lapangan basket outdoor yang bisa digunakan jika hari sedang panas-panasnya. Tidak rugi juga sih, karena di sekitar tempat itu ada pohon. Tapi mungkin agak berdebu, seharusnya disirami dulu sebelum dipakai, seperti tradisi orang tua di salah satu negara di Asia yang selalu menyirami halaman mereka dengan air setiap sore.

Walaupun kelelahan, tapi sebagian peserta Training Camp itu masih belum pergi dari lapangan. Ada yang bermain 1 on 1, ada yang pingsan di pinggir lapangan, ada yang makan, ada yang selfie, bahkan ada yang melayani foto dengan para penggemar. Ckckck...

"Yo... Aku menang lagi, Bakagami."

Kagami Taiga mendengus kesal, alisnya berkedut tak terima karena dikalahkan oleh pemuda bersurai navy blue (Sebenarnya author lebih senang menyebutnya biru dongker) yang sekarang telah berdiri jumawah layaknya ibu-ibu penagih uang kontrakan. Pemuda itu menyeringai senang sembari memutar-mutar bola basket di tangannya.

"Kau jangan ributkan soal kekalahanmu," ujar Aomine Daiki, masih menyeringai, "Ukemu masih belum sadar sejak tadi. Periksa gih sana."

Layaknya ibu-ibu yang menyuruh calon menantunya menjaga anaknya, pikir Kagami. Tapi toh ia berjalan juga ke pinggir lapangan, mendekati Kuroko yang dikipasi menggunakan kipas bertuliskan 'Dir en Grey' oleh Mibuchi, dengan Momoi, Takao, dan Aida Riko mengelilingi mereka.

"Oi Kuroko...! Bangun!"

Kagami mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Kuroko Tetsuya, dibalas dengan jitakan maut papan clipboard Momoi dan Riko, deatglare super tajam dari Mibuchi, dan teriakan histeris Takao.

"Bakagami! Kau membuatnya mual!"

Tak sampai 5 detik setelah Momoi bicara, Kuroko terlihat mual, membuat Takao langsung menyodorkan kantung plastik ukuran sedang padanya, dan tak lama si pemuda bersurai biru itu muntah seketika, membuat jitakan dengan tenaga maut mendarat di kepala Kagami. Pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman itu mengeluh kesakitan.

"Nee... Kurokocchi daijoubu ka?"

Kuroko mengangguk lemas, kemudian, dibantu oleh Momoi dan Takao, dia duduk. "Terima kasih, Kise-kun. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Taiga, ambilkan dia minum..."

Himuro muncul tiba-tiba, menepuk bahu Kagami yang kemudian langsung melesat mengambil minum tanpa perlu di perintah 2 kali. Dibelakangnya, Murasakibara berdiri sembari membawa kantung yang penuh dengan makanan ringan.

"Ne... Kuro-chin sudah baikan?" tanya raksasa itu dengan nada malas, malah terdengar cuek daripada peduli, membuatnya mendapat delikan galak dari Himuro.

"Kalau sudah selesai sebaiknya kita cepat ganti baju, nanodayo. Bukannya aku peduli, hanya saja cuacanya semakin panas." Midorima yang entah kenapa sudah berada disana, tiba-tiba bicara. Ya... Sudahlah. Toh, ada benarnya juga saran si tsundere itu. Ya kan, kan, kan?

"Ah... Kalian bisa pakai ruang shower untuk mandi. Tadi kalau tidak salah ruangannya sudah sepi sih, tapi akan kucek lagi. Kalian ambil ganti saja dulu di ruang loker."

Mibuchi melesat pergi, melemparkan kipasnya pada Takao yang sukses ditangkap oleh si poni belah(?). Tak berlama-lama, mereka melesat menuju ruang loker anggota tim basket SMU Rakuzan, dan kebetulan dijalan bertemu dengan Hayama dan Nebuya, jadilah mereka minta bantuan untuk ditunjukan jalan.

Sampai di depan pintu ruang loker, Aomine mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membuka pintu ruang loker...

 **"Hentikan... Mayuzumi-san."**

 **"Sudah seperti ini mau berhenti? Kau pasti menyesal nanti."**

Tapi gak sido... :v

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Aomine, berbisik. Dia melirik Momoi dan Riko di sampingnya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah menutup mulut mereka.

"Suara apa ssu?" tanya Kise, penyakit keponya kumat, sepertinya.

"Ssstt... Dengarkan!"

 **"Sakit... Mayuzumi-san."**

 **"Sekarang memang sakit, tapi rasanya pasti lebih baik setelah ini."**

Kacamata Midorima retak, Momoi dan Riko menahan pekikan, Kise dan Kuroko mimisan, Kagami dan Himuro bertukar pandang, tapi mereka bergidik, Takao antusias, sementara Hayama berkata dengan polosnya, "Itu bukannya suara kapten dan Mayuzumi-senpai?"

Nah lho...

"A... Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Momoi, masih menahan pekikan.

 **"Ah...! Mayuzumi-san! Pelan-pelan."**

 **"Maaf. Aku akan lakukan dengan lembut. Hei, jangan menangis. Memangnya sesakit itu?"**

"Mayuzumi teme!" desis Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan. Oi... Kenapa Kagami jadi ikutan?

"Akashi... Tidak kusangka..." Nah, kok Midorima juga ikutan?

"Nee... Muro-chin... Aku juga mau." kali ini Murasakibara memasang wajah memelas, di sambut dengan wajah Himuro yang memerah dan Kagami yang mendelik marah.

 **"Akh!"**

 **"Apa aku mengenainya?"**

'Kami-sama! Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan!' batin mereka semua dalam hati.

 **"Cepat, Mayuzumi-san... Aku sudah tidak tahan."**

 **"Ck... Sebentar lagi. Lihat? Ini masih setengahnya."**

"Akashicchi dinodai ssu..." Kise merengek sambil mengguncang tubuh Aomine. Tangan Aomine yang memegang gagang pintu gemetar karena dia menahan amarah, sementara Murasakibara sudah menghancurkan bungkus keripik kentangnya jadi bola. Mereka sudah misuh-misuh dalam hati.

"Cepat buka pintunya!" Momoi histeris, dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Aomine dengan gak nyantai.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

Mibuchi muncul dengan tampang watados, "Lho? Kenapa tidak dibuka? Pintunya macet ya?"

Pemuda cantik itu menyeruak kerumunan, mendorong Aomine hingga menyingkir dari depan pintu dan memegang gagang pintu.

 **"Nah... Selesai. Coba kau bergerak sedikit."**

 **"Ngg... Ah. Rasanya lebih baik. Walaupun masih agak sakit."**

CKLEK

"Sei-chan? Mayuzumi-senpai? Sedang apa kalian?"

Akashi yang tadinya menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap lurus pada teman-temannya yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan heran.

"A-apa yang kalian l-lakukan?" tanya Midorima, agak terbata. Karena posisi Mayuzumi dan Akashi saat ini jauh dari bayangan mereka. Maksudnya adalah, mereka tidak berada dalam posisi ambigay dimana Akashi berada dalam keadaan defenseless dan rapeable. Posisi mereka saat ini bisa dibilang tergolong normal.

Akashi saat ini duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dengan kaki kanan yang diangkat, sementara Mayuzumi berlutut di depan Akashi, dengan kaki kiri Akashi yang bertumpu pada pahanya, di sebeah kiri Akashi, ada sebuah kotak P3K yang terbuka.

Akashi mengangkat alis heran. Tapi toh dia tetap menjawab, "Tadi aku jatuh dari tangga dan Mayuzumi-san menolongku, lalu dia membawaku kesini karena katanya ruang kesehatan terlalu jauh."

"Kaki kirimu kenapa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang sadar dari syoknya, dengan hidung yang tersumbat tisu entah dari mana.

"Kakiku terkilir." jawab Akashi pendek.

"Tapi tadi kami mendengar Akashicchi memekik kesakitan." ujar Kise menggebu-gebu.

"Itu karena Mayuzumi-san menekan bagian yang sakit." ujar Akashi, menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak bergerak." balas Mayuzumi sembari mengemasi kotak P3K.

"K-kukira kalian berdua..." Momoi terdiam. Wajahnya makin memerah karena malu. Mayuzumi mengangkat alis, tapi kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Oh... Pikiran kalian kotor sekali." ujarnya usil. Dia mengecup pergelangan kaki Akashi yang terkilir, dan Akashi sama sekali tidak protes. Dengan hati-hati, Mayuzumi memakaikan kaus kaki dan sepatu pada kaki kiri Akashi, sebelum dia menurunkan kaki itu dari pangkuannya.

Akashi mengangkat alis, kemudian menatap ke arah kawan-kawannya, "Memang apa yang kalian pikirkan?"

Mereka saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya tertawa canggung.

"Kalian harus mencuci otak kalian dengan sabun." ujar Mayuzumi, dia berdiri di depan Akashi, kemudian mengangkat pemuda itu dengan bridal style, membuat Momoi dan Riko memekik reflek, dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Mayuzumi-san..." Akashi menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak memerah, "Turunkan aku."

"Tidak." jawabnya tenang, "Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Dan Mayuzumi membawa Akashi keluar dari dalam ruang loker.

"Oh... Satu lagi," Mayuzumi menoleh pada mereka sebelum pergi, "kalaupun aku melakukan sesuatu dengan Akashi," dia mengecup puncak kepala Akashi, "aku tidak akan melakukannya di ruang loker."

Mayuzumi melenggang pergi, meninggalkan para anggota Kisedai dan pasangan masing-masing yang cengo di tempat.

"Eh... Mibuchi-san..." panggil Momoi pada Reo, "Apa ada sesuatu antara Mayuzumi-san dengan Akashi-san?"

"Lho... Kalian tidak tahu?" tanya Mibuchi, "Mayuzumi-senpai dan Sei-chan sudah jadi sepasang kekasih..."

"APA!?"

=oOo=

Anna A : Halo minna-sama... Anna-tachi disini...

Anna D : Kembali dengan fic baru buatan kami...

Anna K : Dengan tambahan personel...

Anna A : Perkenalkan, Editor kami...!

Anna K : Watashi wa Anna Kuchiki. Yoroshiku...

Anna D : Nah... Editor ini yang biasanya bantu kami dalam membuat cerita, terus editor juga yang nyeleksi fic kita... Dan fic ini editor yang buat lhoo...

Anna A : Editor kerjanya dibalik layar mulu... Jadi kami mau mengajak dia buat muncul di depan layar.

Anna K : Biasa saja...

Anna D : Setelah ini, nama akun kami mungkin akan diganti menjadi Anna-tachi Team.

Anna K : Nggak usah... Kasihan readers-tachi nanti susah ngasih salamnya...

Anna D : Nggak papa, kan kita sama-sama Anna... Walaupun beda panggilan...

Anna A : Saya dipanggil Ann...

Anna D : Saya Anne...

Anna K : Saya An...

Anna A : Setelah ini masih ada omake.

Anna D : Terima kasih telah membaca...

Anna K : Dan tolong review...

=oOo=

 **OMAKE**

"Kau belum mengatakan pada teman-temanmu tentang kita?"

Akashi melirik Mayuzumi sekilas, sekarang Mayuzumi sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju tempat parkir, "Belum..."

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Mereka tidak bertanya..."

"Sei..."

Akashi menghela nafas pelan, dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Mayuzumi, "Aku hanya tidak mau mereka mengaturku."

"Kau sangat manis, Sei..." goda Mayuzumi, membuat wajah Akashi memerah.

"Jangan menggodaku, Mayuzumi-san..."

Mayuzumi terkekeh, "Kau manis sekali..."

Cup

Mayuzumi mengecup puncak kepala Akashi, membuat Akashi mendongak, saat itu, Mayuzumi melayangkan kecupan singkat pada bibir si surai merah, membuat Akashi terpaku beberapa detik, sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Mayuzumi.

"Setelah ini, kau mau kuantar ke dorm atau pulang?"

"Pulang saja... Ayah mengajak ku makan malam hari ini. Dia juga mengajakmu."

"Oh ya?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Dan... Menginaplah..."

Mayuzumi terdiam, kemudian menyeringai, "Tenang saja... Aku tidak akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan besok."

Dan Akashi memukul dada pemuda itu dengan sayang.

=oOo=

Tamat dengan tidak elitnya

=oOo=


End file.
